


Behave

by The_Doom_Dahlia, thewishingdragon



Series: Adventures in Submission [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Heather McNamara, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switch Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Comments are always appreciated!





	Behave

“Red lipstick looks pretty good on you.”

“Just spread your legs, Bright Eyes.”

Heather laid back against the sheets, spreading her legs wide and resting her head onto the pillow.  Those wild blond curls framed her head like a portrait against the soft grey of the blankets beneath her. “I hope you can meet my expectations, Ronnie. Rich girls like me have real high standards, y’know.”

“Cheeky,” Veronica remarked. “We’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?”

“You can try. Don’t know how far you’ll get, though.” Heather purred.

Veronica eyed Heather suspiciously. “Is that a challenge? Because I think you’ll find I’m not one to back down from a challenge.”

“Oh don’t worry, it’s not a challenge!” Mac giggled. With a strange, bright glow in her eyes that hadn’t been in either Duke’s or Chandler’s when she dominated them, Veronica watched as she sat up, gently clutching her chin and making sure their eyes would meet. “It’s a _promise._ ”

Veronica’s eyes hardened determinedly. “Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we?” she growled, pushing Heather back onto the bed. “ _Behave,_ or I’ll have to get out the cuffs.”

Where she’d seen excitement in Duke’s eyes or worry in Chandler’s, in Heather’s doe brown eyes Veronica saw only defiance and a wild, unbroken will. It touched something deep inside her, sending an unfamiliar warmth through her from head to toe.

She saw, in Heather’s stare, kinship. A kind of sameness that wasn’t in Duke or Chandler’s eyes. But she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

She frowned. This was odd. Shaking her head, she put the thought out of her mind and focused on the task at hand.

Heather was misbehaving. She had to fix that.

“I _do_ hope I won’t have to punish you too harshly, since this is our first scene,” Veronica said, “You’ll behave, won’t you? I can make the reward worth it. I promise.”

“Tell me the reward and maybe I’ll consider being a good girl. Simple as that, Veronica.”

“It’s _Mistress_ to you, Bright Eyes.” Veronica said, a bitter hiss under her tone. “And as for your reward. If you’re good, I’ll let _you_ decide what it’ll be. _Only_ if you’re good, though.”

There was silence for a moment, and Veronica moved up a little to watch her face. She seemed to be exaggeratedly considering her options, drumming her fingers on those wide, soft thighs that Veronica adored so much.

“I may be patient with Heather when she misbehaves, but I don’t particularly appreciate being kept waiting.” Veronica warned. But the threat didn’t seem to strike any fear into Heather the way it did with the other two. That wouldn’t do, that glow of defiance in those beautiful eyes.

After a few minutes, Heather seemed to make a decision. “Tempting, but… no.” she said bluntly,

A wave of anger and frustration hit Veronica. Why wouldn’t Mac, out of all of the Heathers, obey? She was the most submissive of all of them, so why wouldn’t she submit to Veronica in the way Duke and Chandler would? The girl bent to so many people’s will, so why-!

Then, like a bolt out of the blue, it hit her.

“...you don’t want to submit, but it’s not because you’re a brat, is it? Well you are, but that’s not all of it, right?” Veronica suddenly asked. That familiar glint appeared in Heather’s eye again, and Veronica could recognize it now as sure as anything she’d ever known: it was the same glint that appeared in her own eyes whenever she heard Chandler begging for her attention or heard Duke’s soft purrs of contentment after she’d been spanked for disobeying and then forgiven.

Holy shit.

She was trying to dominate a domme.

“Sit up so we can have a nice long talk.” Veronica told her. The dominance was gone from her voice now, replaced with her usual calm, low tones.

Heather’s brow furrowed in confusion and hints of worry. “Is the scene over? Neither of us used a safeword. Is something wrong?”

Veronica chuckled. “Don’t worry. Nothing’s wrong. I just realized something, is all.”

Heather pushed herself into a sitting position. “What’s up?”

“I think I just realized what’s going on with you. You’re not a sub at all. I’m pretty sure you’re a domme.” Veronica smiled. “No wonder you weren’t doing what I told you. You don’t want to be pushed around in the bedroom, you want to be the big strong leader everyone else gets to be.”

Mac’s eyes widened in realization. “I… yeah, that makes sense. Jesus, how did neither of us figure that out until now?”

Veronica shrugged. Gently taking her hands, she made eye contact with her. “I can teach you how to domme the right way. Join me, and we can rule the squad together as domme and…also domme.”

Heather snorted. “Am I learning how to be a domme or joining the dark side?”

“Yes.” Veronica grinned.

“Well, watching you domme just a minute ago was pretty sexy,” Heather said, “I _would_ like to learn how to do that. That is a part of it, right? The confidence and stuff?”

Ronnie nodded. “It’s more of a ‘fake-it-til-you-make-it’ thing for me.” she admitted. “I will say, being in charge _does_ spark something pretty special in me.

“Is it always so _dramatic,_ though?” Heather asked. “I don’t know if I’d be able to make it believable if I had to act a lot.”

“Who are you calling dramatic?” Veronica demanded, eyes sparkling with poorly-concealed mirth.

Heather giggled in delight. “I suppose I’ll let you be my teacher. Bless me with your guidance, padawan.”

“Padawans are the students,” Veronica deadpanned, “And they usually call their teachers Master.”

“I thought the whole point of me learning to domme is so I won’t have to call _anyone_ Master!”

“Fair point,” Veronica admitted. “Okay, so let’s _not_ do the Jedi metaphors anymore. At least not until you watch the movies with me.”

“Fine,” Heather conceded, “Now let’s start the lesson. What’s the first part of Domme 101?”

Slowly, Veronica grinned. “The first part is-.” Suddenly, she grabbed Mac’s wrists and flipped her around, getting her face down onto the bed as she laid atop her. “Never let your guard down.”

Heather grumbled as Veronica released her. “Is that _really_ the first part?”

Veronica chuckled. “Nah, I’m bullshitting you. The first part is trust. The key to every dom-sub relationship is trust. Trust that the submissive will obey their dom, and trust that the dom won’t move past the sub’s limits without their consent. There’s also the trust the dom gives the submissive to communicate when they’re uncomfortable and need to stop. And the trust the sub gives to the dom to stop when they do say that they’re uncomfortable. No trust, no relationship. Understand?”

Heather nodded determinedly.

“Good. The big motto of the BDSM community in general is ‘Safe, Sane, Consensual.’ It’s important to make sure you take the proper precautions to make sure you and your sub don’t get hurt, like safewords, make sure you’re both in your right minds, which means no alcohol or anything that could alter your mental state, and you both need to give enthusiastic, informed consent to whatever happens in the scene. Does that make sense?

Heather nodded again. “Safe, Sane, Consensual. Got it.”

“Do you know what aftercare is?”

“No, I don’t think I’ve heard of that.”

“Well, it’s what a dom gives their sub after a scene. What you do for aftercare varies. Some people want a long bath, some people want to snuggle and watch something on tv, stuff like that. But there’s a few central things you need to do. First you need to talk about the scene: what you both liked, what you didn’t like, and what you can do to make it better next time. Then there’s reassurance. You need to make sure the sub understands that, if they disobeyed you and you had to punish them, that you forgive them and that everything’s okay. Finally, water’s really important. You’re both gonna be dehydrated after a scene. Snacks are good, too. Anything to help keep you both healthy. It’s why I have a mini fridge next to my desk.”

“I thought that was because you get really into studying because you’re a giant nerd.”

“That too.” Veronica laughed. “But mostly because stuff gets intense with Heather and Heather sometimes and I want to make sure they’re both well taken care of so they don’t get into subdrop.”

“Subdrop?”

“It’s a kind of depressive state a sub can go into after an intense scene. It’s serious, so aftercare is important to prevent it. It’s especially important to ask your sub what comforts them so you can do that during aftercare so they don’t enter subdrop. Understand?”

Heather nodded again, running her hands up and down her thighs quietly as she went over all of her new information.

“Any questions?” Veronica asked, giving her a patient smile.

Heather thought for a moment. “I dunno. I mean, you’ve covered the basics, but I’m pretty sure there’s more to it than that, right?”

Veronica nodded. “It’s a lot. You’re gonna learn some stuff through practice too. There’s reading material for some stuff, but being a domme is altogether a really individual thing. You aren’t gonna have the same style I have when it comes to being a domme, and some things you do might work better than others. It might take a little trial and error, but I have a feeling you’ll take to it pretty quickly. If you want, I can see if Heather and Heather would be open to letting you domme at some point, after you’ve learned a bit more. You’re gonna be great though, I know it.”

Heather beamed. “Sounds good! I can’t wait!”

“What now, honey?” Veronica asked, running a hand through Heather’s hair. “If you want, we could still have sex, but we can keep talking if you’d rather do that instead.” She pressed a kiss to her temple gently.

Heather hummed contemplatively, nestling in close to Veronica’s side. Instead of responding with words, she began pressing kisses along the brunette’s jawline, smearing pale pink lipstick along the skin there.

Veronica’s breath hitched, and she grabbed Heather’s wrists in a gentle grip, pushing her down against the bed. “Okay, so we’re still gonna fuck. I can do that.” she grinned, dipping her head into the crook of Heather’s neck, her teeth grazing gently against the soft skin there. “Don’t expect me to just let you get the upper hand so easily, though.”

Heather laughed, struggling playfully in Veronica’s grasp. “Don’t worry. I was expecting a struggle before I come out on top.”

“A pun? Really?” Veronica snorted. “In your dreams, Bright Eyes.”

“And what good dreams they are,” Heather purred, hooking her leg around Veronica’s waist and using the momentum to switch their positions. “But I have a challenge for you, Ronnie: we sixty-nine each other and whoever cums first has to submit to the other next time. Sound good to you?”

Veronica grinned. “You’re on, Honeybee.”

Kissing roughly to seal the deal, the two made quick work of each other’s clothes.

“Jesus, you have piercings?” Heather said, her hands skimming along Veronica’s stomach, eyes glued to the silver navel piercing.

“Heather had that reaction, too.” Veronica said. “And I could say the same to you, Princess.” she told her, flicking the little yellow tipped barbell piercings in her lover’s nipples. “Yellow. How fitting.”

“I have red and green ones too. Maybe I’ll get blue ones if you win.”

“I prefer purple, but the idea of you wearing blue studs _is_ rather appealing.” Veronica smirked, toying with one of the barbells gently with her thumb. “Hmm, even more of a reason for me to win.”

Pressing kisses against each other’s skin, the two eventually worked themselves into the best position to sixty-nine each other.

“Ready?” Veronica asked.

“On three.” Heather said.

Veronica nodded. “One… _three!_ ”

Heather opened her mouth to squeak about how ‘unfair’ Ronnie was being already, but the noise melted into a throaty moan as Veronica began eagerly licking up and down her pussy, focusing on teasing her clit.

“You’ll have to start eventually if you want to win, Honey Bun.” Veronica teased, before returning her attention to the task at hand. Her concentration was broken for a moment when Heather’s soft lips wrapped around her clit, fingers running up and down her slit and teasing her hole.

“Jesus, you’re pierced _here,_ too?” Mac said, “I should get one of these.”

“Y-yes you _should oh fuck._ ” Veronica groaned, squirming under her eager mouth. “It makes things _a lot_ more sensitive.”

Mac smirked. “You’re at a disadvantage, then, aren’t you?”

“You f-fucking _wish._ ” Veronica growled, doubling her efforts until she heard Mac moan. “Good girl.” she praised.

Mac huffed, determined to make Veronica cum first, to make her _submit_. She wasn’t about to lose when the prospect of having Veronica whining and begging underneath her was the prize for winning. Her mind was abuzz, trying to figure out how to get the upper hand. Then suddenly it hit her. She had to use one of Veronica’s kinks against her.

Her eye flicked to the pale pink candles on her bedside table, lit and softly burning. Their orange scent wafted to her nose. They smelt like pure _triumph._

“Maybe,” Mac said, “If I win, we can use those candles for something a little more _fun._ How’s _that_ sound, Sweetheart?”

Veronica whimpered, her thighs tensing slightly as she imagined the way the wax would feel on her skin. She could almost feel the heat against her and it only made her squirm and whimper more.

“And I _know_ you’re into pegging from what Heather told me. I wonder how you’d feel on the receiving end. I have  a pretty purple strap-on that’s just _pleading_ to get your lips wrapped around it and then pushed deep inside this pretty pussy. Or maybe even your ass if you want! Doesn’t that sound fun? You can have it all if you just cum for me.”

Veronica whined, high and needy and practically _begging_ for release.

Heather went back to eating her out, stopping every few seconds to speak. “C’mon Veronica, cum for me. You’re being such a good girl, your whines are so pretty, I wanna hear the noise you make when you submit and cum! Come on Ronnie, cum for me. Cum for me and cry like a good girl!”

That was all it took for the remains of Veronica’s composure to melt away as she came with a cry. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she whimpered her way through her orgasm.

Heather grinned in satisfaction. “Good girl. Now, finish what you started and make me cum.” She pulled Veronica’s hair as the brunette went back to eating her out, moaning and whimpering herself until her orgasm finally came and she ended up squirting all over Veronica’s face, soaking her mouth in her cum. “ _Fuck_ , such a good girl!” she praised, lying back against the bed and trying to catch her breath as she released Veronica.

Veronica sat up, climbing off of Heather to lie down next to her. “I’m told I’m rather talented with my mouth,” she grinned, wiping her face with her hand. Despite her bravado, she was a little bit dazed. She’d never submitted to anyone before, and now all she wanted in that moment was to surrender her control to Mac again and again.

“Fuck,” Veronica muttered, “I think I might be a switch.”

There was a delighted gasp and Veronica could almost feel Heather flapping in joy. “I made you a switch!”

“Well, you _did_ help me figure it out, Bright Eyes.” Veronica chuckled. “That was… intense. Also, how dare you use my own kinks against me!”

“It’s your own fault for rushing the countdown,” Heather smirked. “All’s fair in love and war. Now, what do you need for aftercare?”

There was a pause, and Veronica looked down. “I… don’t really know. I’ve never done this before.”

Heather smiled gently, running her fingers through the dark locks of her lover’s hair. “That’s okay. We’ll figure it out together.” she assured her, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

Veronica smiled. “Love you, too. And… do you think you could just… hold me? I think that might be good.”

Kissing her temple, Heather pulled her in closer. “I’ll hold you for as long as you want me to.” she told her, voice tender and adoring.

Veronica hummed in contentment, and the two lay in silence for a while.

Just before she dozed off, Heather heard Veronica snort.

“Ha. You’re the big spoon, and I’m taller than you. We’re jetpacking.”

“You’re ruining the moment.” Heather whispered, but smiled against her skin, kissing her shoulder blade.

“Sorry, Reina. But you have to admit, that was funny.”

“Goodnight, darling.”

“‘Night.”

And the two drifted off to sleep together, tangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
